Thank You
by sammy2008
Summary: What happens when Severus runs into Hermione in the middle of the night? What will they think when she saves his life? And what will be Severus's reaction when she tells him her secret?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hermione runs into Severus in the middle of the night, and saves his life. Will things ever be the same?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful JKR does...lucky woman.

This is my first story, so let me know what you think!

* * *

The books made a huge **_THUD_** as they hit the floor. The young woman barely kept her balance as the person who had slammed into her fell to the floor, hanging on to her robes. She straightened herself and looked at the person on the floor. Her eyes widened at the scene that greeted her. Dark hair was strewn over nearby books that had fallen to the floor. The other person's eyes were closed, their breathing rapid. Sliding to her knees beside the fallen man, the young woman pushed a lock of hair off the pale face, eyes searching for a wound. She ran her hands over his torso, down his legs. She knew this man was in pain, but did not know the source. As she looked back into his face, the man's eyes opened. The opaque orbs staring straight into her honey brown ones. The man struggled to speak.

"H-H-Hermione." Hermione covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shh, Professor. I have to get you to the Hospital Wing." Professor Severus Snape shook his head wearily, then groaned for the movement hurt.

"No. My rooms." Hermione's eyes were worried. She placed a hand on his forehead, wiping sweat away to judge his temperature. She looked into the older man's eyes.

"Professor, I don't know how to handle this situation. You are burning up, and I don't know the source of your pain." Severus grimaced with a spasm of pain.

"Just get me to my rooms, girl. I can tell you what to do." Nodding, Hermione stood and with a swish of her wand, levitated the heavier man and started the run down to the dungeons. Reaching his classroom, Hermione lay the man on a desk.

"I don't know where your rooms are." Severus opened his eyes and coughed before trying to speak.

"Bookshelf. _Frankenstein_. Pull it out. When the door opens, the password is Freedom. My room is the third on the right past the living room." He closed his eyes once more and faded to unconsciousness. Moving quickly, Hermione strode to his bookshelf and searched for _Frankenstein_. Finding it, she pulled the book out and moved back as it swung open to reveal a door. She spoke the password and watched the door open. Walking back to the unconscious man, she resumed levitating him and walked through the doors into his private quarters. The young woman took no time to look at her surroundings, just moved quickly to her professor's bedroom and lay him gently on the bed. With a couple swishes of her wand, the professor remained only in his boxers. Hermione moved closer to the bedside and placed her wand at his temple.

"_Ennervate_" The older man's eyes opened and he looked around as if expecting an attack. He relaxed when he saw Hermione above him. "Professor. I need your help. Your temperature is really high, and I don't know where you're in pain at, or how to help you." Severus sighed.

"I'm suffering from the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse. As well as several stab wounds, from which I have lost a lot of blood. In the second drawer of my bedside table, there is a medical bag. Bring it here." With shaking hands, Hermione opened the drawer and pulled out the big, black bag. She looked back at Severus. "There are several potions in there which I need. The stoppers are color-coded. I need one with a purple stopper. Two with a red stopper and one with a blue stopper." Selecting the potions he wanted, Hermione opened each one and helped him get them down his throat. Afterward, Severus sank back on the bed. He looked back at Hermione. "Do you know how to sew?" Hermione nodded. Severus pulled the right leg of his boxers up, exposing his upper thigh. Three stab wounds were seeping blood and pus. Hermione drew in a breath, then reached in her robes for her needle and thread. Using her wand to cleanse the wounds, she proceeded to stitch them up. Several times, Severus grunted with pain, but by the second wound, he had passed out.

Having finished her stitching, Hermione wrapped a clean bandage around the wounds, then pulled the blankets over Severus's body. Leaning down, she placed a kiss on his head like her mother used to do when she was sick. Hermione looked around his room and found a huge rocking chair. Dragging it up to the bedside, she curled up and rested her head on her hand. Watching the sleeping man, she thought back.

She had been in the library, studying for her Transfiguration exam in the morning. It was on her way back to her dormitory when she had ran into the Professor. Or, he had run into her. It was dark in the hallway, and in his state, hadn't seen her. Sending a prayer to whatever gods were in Heaven, Hermione closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Ten minutes later, a pair of opaque eyes landed upon the sleeping girl for a matter of seconds. Closing, the owner of the eyes drifted back to sleep, dreamless for the first time in years.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The next morning.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter, the magnificent JKR does. Sad.

My first fanfic, so be sure to let me know if it sucks!

* * *

As Hermione awoke the next morning, she noticed something different immediately. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked around the unfamiliar room. The walls were a deep burgundy, with dark oak furniture polished to a shine. A dresser sat upon one wall, facing the huge four-poster bed. Honey-colored eyes took in every detail, from the perfect creases in the drapes hanging from the bed to the impeccable shine of the nightstand. Finally, her eyes came to rest on the sleeping man in the huge bed. He looked so peaceful in sleep, she mused. Standing from her sleeping position, Hermione stretched her cramped back and walked slowly to the edge of the bed. With his face relaxed from its usual sneer, he was almost handsome. The covers had slid down to rest on his hips, and Hermione pulled them back up. She turned away from him and walked out the door, searching for his bathroom. Luckily, the first door she tried was it. She walked in and had to hold herself back from gasping. The room was huge. The toilet and sink sat on one wall, while the tub on the other. Instead of the usual bathtub, Hermione was surprised to find a Jacuzzi tub, complete with jets and several faucet heads. Walking to the sink, she looked in the mirror that rested above it. She sighed when she saw the disheveled girl peering back at her. Splashing water over her face, Hermione felt the last dregs of sleep leave her. After using the lavatory and washing her hands, Hermione headed back to the bedroom. Finding her professor still sleeping soundly, she walked back to the living room.

Still slightly surprised from her findings in the other two rooms she had visited, Hermione's eyes widened as she looked around. She couldn't tell what color the walls were, for they were covered from floor to ceiling with bookshelves packed full of books. A long sofa sat in front of a huge fireplace, which had gone out through the course of the night. Glancing at an old grandfather clock that sat in one corner, Hermione was surprised to find that it was nearly seven in the morning. She hardly ever slept in past six. As she stoked the fire, she wondered if anyone had found her missing yet. Calling for Dobby the house elf, she wrote out a quick note to Professor Dumbledore. When the little creature appeared, she looked down at him and smiled.

"Hello Dobby." The house elf bobbed his head, his great ears flapping.

"Good morning Harry Potter's friend. What can Dobby do for you?" Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled again.

"Can you take this note to Professor Dumbledore for me, please? I can't leave Professor Snape, I'm afraid." The little elf looked confused for a moment before reaching for the piece of paper.

"Is something wrong with the mean Professor Snapey?" Hermione had to bite her tongue to keep from snickering at Dobby's use of the name 'Snapey'. She smiled kindly once more at the little creature and rested a hand on his head.

"He will be fine, I just need Professor Dumbledore down here, please, Dobby." The elf nodded and disappeared with a _pop_. The young woman sighed and headed back toward the bedroom. When she re-entered, she saw Professor Snape glaring at her.

"Snooping around my rooms while I'm unconscious are you?" Hermione refrained from rolling her eyes and walked towards the bed-ridden man.

"I was sending Dobby the house-elf after Professor Dumbledore. I have classes today and I wanted him to know about your condition before I left." Severus raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Good. I don't want to be stuck with you all day." Hermione did roll her eyes this time and didn't bite her tongue quick enough.

"Nor I with you, Professor. Especially not in your current state of undress." Severus smirked and looked at the covers resting on his hips, having been pushed back when he sat up.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for being snarky in the morning." Hermione's mouth dropped open in outrage, but was saved from having to answer from a soft cough in the doorway. Professor Dumbledore stood there, eyes twinkling merrily as he surveyed the scene in front of him.

"Well, looks like you two are getting along nicely."


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Their reactions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that privlege belongs to the wonderful JKR

First fanfic, lemme know if it sucks!

* * *

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she gazed at Professor Dumbledore. Severus simply glared at the older man and crossed his arms across his chest. Dumbledore gave a small smile before moving to the bedside.

"How are you, Severus?" Severus remained glaring at him. Hermione sighed and moved beside the Headmaster.

"I found him last night, Professor. Actually, he found me." After receiving a sharp look from the Headmaster, Hermione continued. "He slammed into me, and knocked all my books from my hands. I was on my way back to the dormitory from the library. I was going to take him to the Hospital Wing, but he was semi-conscious and told me to come here. I brought him down here and, with his instruction, gave him the needed potions. I also stitched several stab wounds on his upper thigh." Professor Dumbledore nodded and reached to pull the covers back. Exposing Severus's upper thigh, Dumbledore inspected the wounds and their bandaging. With another sharp glance to Severus, the Headmaster turned to Hermione. He gave her a long look and the young woman started to squirm under his scrutiny.

"You did very well, Miss Granger. The stitching here is very good for a first-timer. And I suspect you _are_ a first-timer aren't you?" Hermione nodded, her face turned toward the floor to hide her blush. "You did right in bringing Severus down here, for he would have caused Poppy quite a bit of trouble." Hermione nodded again.

"Will he be ok, Professor?" There was a small note of concern for her Professor in her voice and Dumbledore looked at her kindly.

"He'll be fine. Just a little TLC and he'll be back to our loved, snarky Professor Snape." Severus gave a growl of frustration at being ignored. "In the meantime, Severus, complete bed rest will do wonders for you." Severus rolled his eyes and Hermione felt a brief pang of pity for the person who had to take care of him day and night. As if reading her mind, Dumbledore gave a brilliant smile. "And since you and Miss Granger seem to be getting along so well, I am going to assign her to you." Both Hermione and Severus were speechless. As they, at the same time, started to sputter protests, Dumbledore held up a hand. "Now now, no fussing. Miss Granger, you will be excused from all classes and any exams will be postponed. Severus, I will take over your classes while you recuperate. Miss Granger, I will have Dobby available for you. Have a good day, children." With his last statement, Professor Dumbledore turned and walked out the door leaving Hermione and Severus staring at each other, mouths agape. As the door closed with a soft click, Severus started his rant.

"I most certainly will **_not_** stay here with you! I refuse to be molly-coddled like a child when I'm perfectly able to get up and about by myself." Hermione closed her eyes and counted to ten. As Severus went on and on, she counted to twenty, then one hundred. She opened her eyes when he finally went quiet. Out of breath and still fuming, Severus's usually pale face was beet red, his hands clenched. Hermione looked down and realized that she, too, had clenched her hands into fists in an effort to remain calm. Forcing herself to relax, she asked in her calmest voice, "Professor, can I get you anything?" Severus's eyes widened, showing the whites of his eyes. As he started to fume again, Hermione sighed and turned to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going, Miss Granger? I'm not done yelling at you yet!" Hermione looked over her shoulder at him.

"Professor Dumbledore did not say that I had to stay in this room with you and listen to you rant and rage. If you need anything, I will be in the living room. Just yell and I will come." As the door shut behind her, she heard what distinctly sounded like an empty vial crash against the door. Shaking her head at the rantings of a grown man, Hermione moved to one of the bookcases and selected a book. Pulling it down, she looked at the cover and was mildly surprised. _Sword in the Storm - David Gemmel_. She had seen the book on the shelves of several muggle book stores and had been wanting to read it. Sitting down on the sofa, she curled her legs under her and lost herself in the world of Connavar and the Rigante.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Severus's point of view after Hermione walks out

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the great JKR does.

My first fanfic...lemme know if it sucks!

* * *

Severus fumed and glared at the door. It had been two hours judging by the strikes of the clock, and the blasted girl still had not come in. He had lain in bed, not saying a word aloud. The way he figured it, yelling at her in his mind didn't count. By now, his body was telling him that he no longer had a choice…he had to get up _now_ or wet the bed. Growling, Severus slowly inched his way to the edge of the bed. Sliding his legs off the edge, he sat up straight and stretched his cramped back. Still moving slowly, he slid down until his feet touched the cold floor. Hissing, he jerked his feet back and snapped a stitch with the movement. Cursing silently, Severus raised the leg of his boxers and watched blood seep from the busted stitch, the rest of the stitches loosening as well. Cursing aloud now, Severus glared at the door again. Determined not to call for Hermione, Severus slid to the floor again. Shuffling across the floor, he reached the door and turned the handle quietly. Stepping out into the hallway, he looked down the wall to the living room. He saw the young woman curled up on the couch reading a book. Snorting, Severus turned to go to the bathroom. What he didn't realize was that his small snort had startled Hermione from her reading. Watching him shuffle down the hall, the young woman raised an eyebrow.

"Need some help, Professor?" Her soft voice startled him, and he spun around to face her. The sudden movement jerked the rest of his stitches out and he gave a moan of pain. Instantly, Hermione was by his side, her book lay forgotten on the arm of the sofa. "Come on, Professor, I need to replace the stitches you just busted." Severus glared at her.

"And I need to use the lavatory. I won't die between now and then, Miss Granger." Hermione sighed and took the older man by his upper arm.

"I couldn't get that lucky, Professor. Here, let me help you to the bathroom." Suddenly weak, Severus slumped against the smaller girl, who took his weight without complaint. Opening the door, she helped him to the toiled, and then turned to leave him to his business. Severus watched her go out the door, closing it softly behind her. Barely able to stand, he finished his business, blood still dripping down his leg. He managed to make it to the sink and sneered at the man in the mirror. He washed his hands and called through the door, "Ok, Miss Granger." Walking in noiselessly, she helped him back to bed without a word. Reaching again for her needle and thread, Hermione set to work re-stitching his wounds. As Severus lay watching her, he noticed the way her hands moved. Small and quick, she moved without hesitation. Her eyes were fixed so intently on what she was doing that Severus was surprised his leg didn't catch fire. As she tied off the last stitch, Hermione glanced up at his face to find him watching her.

"Trying to make sure I don't stab you, Professor?" Severus didn't smile as he answered her.

"Just making sure, Miss Granger." Rolling her eyes, Hermione put her supplies away.

"Is there anything else I can get you, sir?" Severus smirked.

"Why, yes, there is. If you could get me breakfast, I would be most appreciative." Refusing to rise to the bait, Hermione nodded.

"And what would you like, sir?" Severus smirked again.

"Ah. Well, coffee. Strong coffee. And eggs, toast and bacon." Hermione nodded.

"Yes sir. I'll be back with that shortly. For now, why don't you lay back and rest." Severus smirked as the door closed behind her and laid back, hands behind his head. Extremely pleased with the way that had gone, he closed his eyes. When Hermione opened the door to peek in on him five minutes later, she found him sound asleep. Closing the door, she chuckled and walked back to the couch. Glancing at the clock in the corner, she decided that she would let him sleep half an hour before waking him up for breakfast. Calling Dobby, she curled her legs under her and picked her book up again. When the elf appeared, she smiled at him.

"Hello again, Dobby. In about thirty minutes, I'm going to need a plate of breakfast for Professor Snape." Dobby quirked his head to the side.

"In thirty minutes Miss? Why not now?" Hermione smiled at him again.

"The professor is currently sleeping. I'm going to give him thirty minutes before I wake him up. I would let him sleep longer, but he needs to eat before it gets too late in the morning and his blood sugar drops." Dobby nodded, huge ears flapping.

"Ok Miss. Thirty minutes, breakfast for the mean Snapey." As Dobby turned to go, he seemed to remember something and turned back. "Umm…Miss? What does the mean Snapey want for breakfast?" Hermione chuckled and patted him on top of his elfey-head.

"Coffee, not too strong. Toast and bacon, no eggs." Dobby smiled and disappeared with a _pop_. Still chuckling, Hermione turned back to her book…She had to get Connavar through this fight and then she would wake the mean Snapey.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Hermione brings Severus his breakfast, and we have a chat with Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter...sadly

My first fanfic...lemme know if it sucks!

* * *

Precisely thirty minutes later, Dobby appeared with a _pop_, bearing a tray of food. Hermione glanced up from her book and smiled at the elf, then looking at the clock.

"Great, Dobby. Right on time." Climbing from the sofa, she stretched her arms over her head. Taking the tray from the elf, Hermione headed down the hall. "Thanks, Dobby. You can go now." As he disappeared with another _pop_, Hermione opened the door to Severus's bedroom. Seeing the man still soundly asleep, she shook her head. Walking to the bed, she set the tray down on the nightstand. Hesitating, the young woman tried to decide how best to wake up the sleeping tiger. Finally, she bent down close to his ear and whispered, "Professor Snape." He sat up so quickly that Hermione didn't have time to react. As she found herself pinned against the floor with the man on top of her, the young woman chastised herself _'you idiot….the man is acting as a Death Eater! Surely, he has to be cautious, even in sleep…'_

"Umm…Professor Snape? Can you get off me, please?" Severus's eyes cleared at the sound of Hermione's voice. As he surveyed the scene, he sighed inwardly. All his years as a Death Eater had taken their toll on him. He sneered down at the young woman beneath him to keep her from realizing his inner turmoil.

"Stupid girl. You should have known how I would react if you woke me. I am still playing the roll of a Death Eater, remember?" Hermione glared up at him, and he sneered back. As the man struggled to rise, Hermione remembered his stitches.

"How are your stitches, Professor?" Severus glared down at her, offering his hand to help her up. Hermione stared at the hand, amazed that he would offer to help her up. Severus rolled his eyes and prayed to whatever deities there were for patience. Reaching down, he grasped the young woman's arm and hauled her bodily to her feet.

"They're fine, Miss Granger. Now, if you please, what were you doing waking me up?" Hermione smirked.

"You demanded breakfast, sir. I brought it to you." She said, pointing at the tray still sitting upon the nightstand. Severus followed her hand and looked at the tray's contents with a critical eye. Then glaring back at Hermione, he climbed back on the bed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I won't eat it. It's not what I requested." Hermione rolled her eyes and, unknowingly, also prayed to the deities for patience.

"Sir, you were placed in my care to get better. The meal you demanded would only slow that process." Severus gave her his sternest look.

"Even so, you are still my student and I still give the orders. So, unless I have what I _specifically_ requested, I refuse to eat." Hermione too, crossed her arms. The look she gave him reminded Severus greatly of Minerva.

"You are in _my_ care, Professor. So until you eat what you have, you will not get anything else." Severus smirked and called for Dobby. As the elf appeared with a _pop_, he opened his mouth to speak. Hermione beat him to it.

"Dobby. Professor Snape is very sick. Headmaster Dumbledore has placed him in my care. Therefore, if he asks for anything, you are to come to me to get approval. Am I clear?" The house elf nodded, looking warily between student and teacher as Severus's face grew murderous.

"Yes missus, very clear." Hermione nodded satisfactorily.

"Very good, you can go now." Dobby nodded and disappeared. As she turned back to her professor, she dodged the empty vial that soared toward her. Watching it crash against the wall and shatter, Hermione smirked. Looking at Severus's face, she almost cringed. She knew now why there were several people afraid of this man. He looked like he could eat glass and not feel a thing. His breathing was rapid, anger just barely controlled.

"Get. Out." He said through his teeth. "And bring me Headmaster Dumbledore _immediately_" Hermione nodded and turned to leave. As the door shut behind her, she heard another vial break. Walking to the living room, she took a pinch of Floo powder from the small jar by the fire. Tossing it in the fire, she waited until it was emerald green before calling "Headmaster Dumbledore's office." and stepping into the fire. She spun rapidly for a couple minutes before stepping out into the enormous office. The old man sat behind his desk, looking through his half-moon spectacles bemusedly at her.

"Why, Miss Granger, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" Hermione glared at him and helped herself to a seat.

"Headmaster, I can't do this." Dumbledore was vain enough to at least look confused. "I can't put up with him any longer!" Hermione continued. "He's rude, crude, he has _no_ sense of respect for anyone! All I try to do is help and he tears my head off! I just can't do it, Headmaster." Hermione's head dropped in despair. Dumbledore smiled and got up to move around the desk. Crouching in front of her, he put his hand on her head and smiled gently.

"My dear. I would not have put you into this situation if I had not thought you could handle it." As a tear trailed down her cheek, he wiped it away softly with the pad of his thumb. "There is something you have to understand about Professor Snape, my dear. He is always testing people. And he always gets the same results." Hermione looked at him, confused. Dumbledore smiled gently again. "You see, he acts the way he does to see if you will stick with him. And no one ever has. With the exception of me, and the rest of the staff, everyone has always given up on him. Like you, they only thought of him as a rude man, with no respect for other beings. But once you get past the wall, he is really a very caring man. Severus Snape has just been hurt too many times, and doesn't trust easily. So, you see, finding him in the corridor last night and helping him has made me think you, too, can stick with him. All it takes is a little understanding and a lot of stubbornness. And that, I think, you have plenty of." Hermione sighed and wiped her face on her sleeve.

"I just don't think I'm the right person, Headmaster. Maybe someone with a little more experience in the medical field. Those stitches, I'm sure, are not regulation. And I don't know how to treat the after-effects of the Cruciatus. For he is still suffering from it. I can see his hands twitch every now and then." Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"Yes. If used enough on a person, the Cruciatus can become….Oh, how do I put it? An allergy, if you will. Severus has been put under the curse so many times that now, the effects last longer." Hermione nodded softly.

"Do you know what happened to him last night, Professor?" The Headmaster shook his head, sighing.

"No. I'm afraid I haven't had a chance to talk to him about it yet." Hermione nodded and stood up.

"Well, Professor, I have to get back to him. He demanded to see you at once, so you might want to come as well." Dumbledore nodded.

"Of course, of course, I'll be right behind you." As the young Gryffindor nodded and stepped back into the fire, Dumbledore turned to face the tabby cat coming from under his desk. As the cat morphed into the Transfiguration professor, he smiled. "Well, Minerva?" Minerva McGonagall glared at him.

"I don't think he would appreciate you giving that much information about his personal life away, do you?" Dumbledore laughed.

"No, I don't. But, I had better go see to him." Minerva nodded. As Dumbledore, too, stepped into the flames, she shook her head.

"Oh, Albus. What have you got them into?" Sighing, she left the office.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine! Unfortunately...sigh

Author's Note: Oh my gosh! I am SOO sorry its taken me this long to update! Things started happening around here, and it got really crazy. My dad had, not one, but TWO major strokes in 2 weeks and kinda freaked us out. Very scary thing. So I've been kinda distracted from the computer. So, here I am. I have no idea when I will get the next chapter up, so please just be patient! Thanks to all my faithful reviewers! You're the best!

* * *

As soon as Dumbledore walked into his room, Severus started griping.

"Headmaster! I insist that you remove this young lady from my presence!" Dumbledore smiled and looked at Hermione. Motioning towards the door, he watched as she nodded and headed out the door. Severus glared at him. "No, Headmaster, I mean _permanently_! She is here to help me recuperate, but she is driving me to drink!" Dumbledore chuckled slightly.

"I hardly think she is that bad, my boy." Severus growled and Dumbledore gave a hearty laugh. "Severus, you have to understand. I would not have assigned Miss Granger to look after you had I not thought she was the best one to do the job." Severus opened his mouth to protest and the Headmaster held up a hand. "Now now, don't argue. Just be sure in the fact that I know what I'm doing." Severus's mouth snapped shut, and he glared all the more fiercely at the Headmaster. Dumbledore smiled at him. "Now, you need to sit quietly and do what Miss Granger bids of you. If you still feel this way in two days, well, I'll get someone else for you." Severus said nothing, continuing to glare at his boss. Dumbledore chuckled and moved to the bedside. Picking up an empty vial, he examined the glass closely. Serious again, he set the vial down and looked at Severus.

"Severus. I need you to tell me what happened last night." The younger man sighed and closed his eyes. Leaning back on his pillows, he crossed his arms over his chest. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes again. Instead of looking at Dumbledore, he gazed down at the black silk covering his legs.

"The meeting was going smoothly. The usual "I will take over the wizarding world" speech. When I thought it was going to be over, he looked at me…"

FLASHBACK

_Voldemort looked at Severus and his barely-there lips formed a smirk._

_"Ahhh, Ssseverusss. Come here, my servant." With horror spinning in his gut, Severus rose and strode to kneel before the Dark Lord. When the spindly hand came down upon his head, he held back a shudder of disgust. "My faithful servant. You have always served me well. However, I have received speculation about you recently." One long, extremely pale finger placed itself on Severus's chin, lifting his face to meet the gaze of Voldemort. "Tell me, my friend. Are you a spy?" Almost instantly, Severus felt the familiar sensation of his mind being entered. Frantically, he hid memories he didn't want Voldemort to find. Making up new ones to satisfy the Dark Lord. With precision, the evil wizard searched every memory to his satisfaction. Pulling out of Severus's mind, he let out an approving smirk. "It seems not. But, my friend, I have my eye on you. Now, your punishment for letting word get to me about this." Voldemort tapped his chin thoughtfully. He turned to Lucius. "Malfoy. What do you think?" Lucius sneered at Severus, who sneered back. Bowing his head to his master, Lucius shrugged. _

_"Whatever you see fit, my Lord." Voldemort smirked and stepped away._

_"Brand him."_

END FLASHBACK

Severus shook his head to rid himself of the memory. He looked at Dumbledore.

"The rest of the night is lost in a blur of pain." The Headmaster nodded and sighed sadly.

"As always, my friend, I am sorry that you have to live through this pain." Severus shook his head fiercely.

"You know my view on this, Headmaster." Dumbledore nodded and rose to leave. He stopped at the door and turned his head to look over his shoulder at Severus.

"I stand firm on the issue of Ms. Granger. Two days, and then we'll see. Until then, please don't drive the girl insane." Determined to always have the last word, the Headmaster left the room before Severus could comment. He shook his head and sighed. He leaned back against his pillows once more, and closed his eyes. This is how Hermione found him when she came back into the room. Leaned back against his pillows, sound asleep. She chuckled slightly and moved across the room. Carefully, she scooted the man down on the bed and pulled the blankets over his shoulder. She placed a warming spell on his still uneaten breakfast and looked back at the sleeping man. Hermione stood and watched him sleep for a few moments before smoothing the hair back away from his face and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Briskly, she turned and left the room. Severus opened his eyes when he was sure she had gone. Softly, he touched the spot where her lips had lain, ever so briefly, and smiled slightly. He settled back into the blankets and quickly fell asleep.


	7. Author's Note

Wow, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I can't believe its been this long since I updated! hides behind her computer screen. I've been caught up with life ever since...wow...April...Jeez. Anywho, my Dad almost died, and I been kinda wrapped up in not taking advantage of him. That, and trying to get my filly broke so I can ride her this fall. sigh And, working here at the house, I must say...my life is full. But, anyway... 

I just finished (well, as far as she has updated anyway) a** WONDERFUL** fic. "When A Lioness Fights" by Kayly Silverstorm. Its freakin _**awsum**_. Definetley go read it, its great. Anyway, why I'm telling you this...is because she has inspired me all over again. So, I'm going to re-vamp the chapters. I'm going to try to change the childish turn the story has taken. I might even come up with a completely different plot. I don't know until I start writing. But, I just wanted to apologize for the wait, and let you all know what I was doing. Thanks so much for your patience!

Love,  
Sam


End file.
